


In My Mind

by Altiora



Category: Merr - Fandom, Resh
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiora/pseuds/Altiora
Summary: A Merr x Resh fanfiction because they're so friggin qt and it must exist.





	

Merr flipped through the channels on her television. Her room was dark, and the screen was the only source of light to be found. The room was also cold, to which Merr resolved by huddling in her blanket. Eventually giving up, Merr stopped on a channel only with silent static. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned, before grabbing her phone to flip through old messages. The PM's read the user's name, "Resh". Letting out a small smile, their chats always made her feel at home and happy. However, the sudden burden of reality hit her. Her emotions soon changed, from cheerful to knowing they may never even meet. Putting her phone under her pillow, she drifted off into sleep with the television still emitting its quiet static.

Drifting awake, she noticed the television still on. However, it didn't display static this time, but seemed to show a subway station. Nothing was going on but what should be expected when being there, and it looked as if it was on a surveillance camera. Not thinking anything of it, she reached for her remote and turned it off. She then grabbed her phone out from under her pillow, and noticed a few messages from Resh. Before reading them, she changed out of her pajamas into some casual, everyday clothes. Just a tank top with jeans, nothing special. After eating some yogurt for a quick breakfast, she finally looked at the messages. "Good morning sweetheart! Hope you had a nice sleep <3" She let out a small smile, it did warm her heart a little to be sent messages like that in the morning. "Good morning babe" She sent back to him, and noticed he instantly started to type back. "I have good news!! Are you ready to hear ittt :D?" He said excitedly, or at least she imagined judging by the tone of the texts. "Wot is it?" She replied, awaiting his response anxiously. This time, he took a bit to reply back which left her more anxious and curious for an answer. "I'M COMING TO VISITT!!!" He exclaimed. 

"WAIT WOT" She send back, excited but confused. "YOU ARE??"  
-"YESSSSSS!!!! YOU EXCITED?"  
"WAIT WHEN ARE YOU COMING??"  
-"VERY SOON!!! Sorry for the short notice btw, but I'll be there in two days. <3"

Merr sat there in silence, happy but yet anxious to actually meet him. Long distance relationships are hard, and very different when you're actually meeting the person. What if he's different than he seems online? She first had to set up an area and time of when he would come, so that she could meet him there. "Are you coming by plane? What time will you be here?" She messaged. "I'll be coming by plane, but I won't be at the airport. After that, I have to take a subway to get to your town. I should be there at about 7 pm, two days from now. I'll be at the Richmont Subway" 

"Ah okay" She responded, not sure if she was happy or not he was coming. Looking out at the sunrise, she decided to prepare for his arrival. 

-TIME SKIP. DAY OF ARRIVAL -

It was already the day, time flew by as if it was never there. Deciding to look a bit better than casual, she put on some black pants with a ruffled shirt. Since she had to walk to the subway, she wore a long coat that went to her knees and some boots. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed she wasn't smiling. Nor was she having a gloomy expression. It was like she had no emotion, she didn't know what to feel about this. She didn't tell anyone either, and was actually sneaking out of her home. Living on a small ounce of hope her parents wouldn't find her gone, she sneakily went outside the back door and through the gate. It was already sunset, and she still had to collect her feelings along the way.

Walking past many small buildings, the cool breeze blew past her face and through her hair. It left a small chill since it was winter, but the coat helped with that. Not many people were out, only the ones getting out of their cars. Some people would spare a small glance at her, but continued on with their lives as they would probably never see each other again. It was like the fastest hello and goodbye, without ever knowing what each other were going through and how their lives were. Resh was the one she got to know, however. They were strangers once, but they decided to talk and got attached to one another. Merr did love him, but all the anxiety of meeting him and messing up a first greeting in real life would be embarrassing. Noticing the steps to go down into the station, she took a deep breath. 'You know him, and he knows you. There's nothing to be afraid of.' She assured herself before taking the first step and walking through the station. 

There weren't very many subway buses, only two across from each other so she would just have to watch them both to look out for him. All she had was a small photograph of a picture of Resh, that was inside her coat pocket. She just had to pick out the most identical face. Sitting down on a bench, she waited as the buses came and went, and so did the people. 

It seemed as if hours passed, and all she had was her thoughts of things that could go wrong. A bus then came and people flooded out of it. Merr kept an eye out before she noticed a tall male figure walk out of the train. Taking out the photo, she compared it to him. They were identical, it had to be him. Collecting herself together, she walked over to him. "Resh..?" She called out. He glanced over, before letting out a warm smile. "Merr." He replied, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy to be here with you." He pulled away and stared into her eyes, which seemed to hold the universe for him. She let out a smile, she couldn't help it. All the anxiety melted away, and only warmth was left in its place. "I still can't believe you're here!" She laughed a little, which only made his smile grow a bit more. "I can't either!" He laughed as well. A moment passed, as they were just coming to terms with being right in front of one another. It was surreal. They've spent so much time chatting, and now it's came as far as meeting. "I-" She said, but was immediately interrupted by Resh's lips. It was fast, but felt as if it went on for minutes. His kiss was warm and passionate, and they both had a soft crimson blushed onto their faces. "I couldn't resist" He smiled, as Merr looked down to hide her blushing face, but she also couldn't help but smile. "I love you" they said at the exact same moment, and laughed due to their sync. 

The television still displayed the subway station, and showed everything they had did. Alti sat behind it, eating popcorn and nodding. "Very spicy" She said, before switching off the tv and letting them have their privacy.


End file.
